The Ones
by PrincessLolo123
Summary: A story of what happens between "The One" and "The Heir". Will America be able to handle the pressure of being Queen and a mother? Rated T just to be safe. All rights to Kiera Cass
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is only my second FanFiction so it is probably going to be terrible. If you do happen to enjoy my probably terrible story please let me know by leaving a review. Thanks! Anyways the story starts off with Maxon and America on their honeymoon after having a little fun, if you know what I mean ;) They are currently in The Bahamas. The story takes place in current time (2015). And this story is rated M just to be safe. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors. Also I do not own the series Kiera Cass.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **America's POV**

I role off top of Maxon onto the bed, beads of sweat cover my face making it look like I just ran a marathon. It sort of felt like I had since they are both tiring and painful but brought me pleasure at the same time. As I lay their in bed I think about the most wonderful 24 hours I just had.

 _We were officialy married and I couldn't be any happier. I kept repeating my new name in my head "America Schreave, America Schreave, America Schreave", it had just such a beautiful ring to it. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I watched Kriss marry Maxon, her name would be Kriss Schreave. It hurts me so much to think about what I almost had lost. Maxon and I were dancing around the ballroom since it was tradition for the King and Queen have the first dance of night. All I saw was his warm brown eyes staring at me full of love. This was the happiest moment of my life, with the Halloween ball right behind it. When the party had ended we were sent quickly onto a plane that led to the Bahamas._

Maxon rolls over facing me still panting slightly as he tries to catch his breath. "America I love you so so much, and don't you ever forget it."

"I love you more then you will ever know Maxon, I didn't even realized how much I loved and needed you until I almost lost you." I fought off the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

I get out of bed and walk over the the balcony letting the hot humid air touch my naked exposed body. Since we are right by the beach I can see the crystal clear waves that softly crash onto the soft sand. Palm trees are scattered along the beach side providing little shade out in the hot sun. But the moon was almost as bright as the sun, even in the darkness of night I could see a sea turtle laying eggs on the beach.

Maxon followed me out and placed his hands on my hips as he pulled me towards him. Everything about this moment was perfect and I wished I could stay here forever, until I saw him. A pair of guards that were patrolling through the night spotted us on the balcony and both Maxon and I's completely naked body. I shrieked extremely loud causing guards to come knocking on our door. Maxon didn't see the guards so he began to ask "America what's..." however he did not get to finish his question.

I lunged backwards in attempt to get out of view of the guards. However Maxon was in the way making me fall onto him. He stumbled backwards trying to regain balance to only slip on our clothes that were scattered all across the ground. As we fell it made a loud thud noise, followed by Maxon crying out in pain. Before I knew what was happening the guards came busting in seeing our naked bodies.

I had know I idea what to do besides hiding in the bed. I went running at full speed towards the bed but slipped once again on our clothes. I didn't realize I was falling until I was too late. I smashed my head on the wood tile sending the room spinning.

I rolled over onto my stomach to try to stand up but I was to weak and dizzy. The room then faded to darkness.

 **Maxon's POV**

Sex was one of the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. I had sweat dripping off of me everywhere. I was so out of breath I had to take a minute for my breathing to almost slow down to normal. I rolled over to my new beautiful wife "America Schreave" was her knew name and I couldn't be any happier about it.

"America I love you so so much, and don't you ever forget it."

"I love you more then you will ever know Maxon, I didn't even realized how much I loved and needed you until I almost lost you" she replied with tears threatening to spill from her eyes but I didn't mention them.

She got out of bed and slowly walked outside onto the balcony. Everything was going in slow motion, her body swayed so perfectly. The curves in her body made me want her even more. I practically jumped out of bed to get over by her.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me while we watched the beautiful waves. Even though it was hot and humid a soft breeze cooled it down making it fell perfect outside.

I was reaching to turn around to engulf her with kisses when she let out an ear-splitting shriek. The guards came pounding on the door to see if we were all right but I have to make sure America is alright first.

"America what's" I was cut short though because she suddenly was flying backwards. Of course me not being prepared for this caused me to be a stumbling mess, but to make matters worse I slipped on our clothes sending us both crashing towards the ground. She put her elbow out while falling shoving it right onto my rib cage.

I heard the cracking noise as she landed on top me. Before I could stop myself I cried out in pain. The guards came busting in seeing America and I's naked body. I managed to place my hands in front of my private part. America didn't have enough hands to cover herself so she scrambled to her feet and went running towards the bed.

I tried to warn her but it was to late she had slipped on my shirt sending her flying backwards.

"America, are you all right!" I yelled unable to get up without exposing my back that had scars lacing it up and down. Even if my father was dead I did not want the people to know about my back.

I watched her slowly roll over in attempt to get up but was to weak. She stifles out a slight moan. She then lifts her head up and it is clear she is struggling to even do this one simple task. She then goes unconscious and whole body goes limp.

The guards stand there completely stunned about what they had just seen. I order everyone out of the room so I can put a rob on both America and I. I slide my robe on and put on my boxers just in case. However the task was very painful. Next is America's turn.

I lay robe down on the floor next to her. I manage to find her bra and put it on her miraculous. Then slide her panties on as well, I then roll her body over on top of the robe and slide her arms through and tie it in the front.

I let the guards into the room knowing they were standing by the door wondering what was happening now.

"Your highness, it is requested that we go back to the palace hospital immediately." I nod my head as they pick America up and carry her onto the plane. I throw all of our belongings into the suit cases and hobble up the steps of the plane.

* * *

We finally arrived at the palace where we were rushed to the hospital for examination. We had hired a new girl doctor named Dr. Hart or her full name Zoe Hart. I figured if America were to get pregnant or something were to happen she would be more comfortable with a female doctor.

"So what seems to hurt in your rip-cage?" Dr. Hart asks. "No you need to take care of America first, I need to know she is alright." I blurt out without answering her question. She sighs clearly irritated probably because I seemed to be in more pain than America was.

I leaned back against the wall clutching onto my ribs as I watch Dr. Hart work. She comes out shortly while America still lays unconscious in the hospital bed.

"America is fine she just has a minor concussion and should take it easy for a couple of days." she tells me while adding a wink at the end. I let out a small laugh then soon regret that decision as pain laces up through my chest.

I follow Dr. Hart into the examination room. "So I was just wondering of course you don't have to answer this, but what exactly did you do that has caused a concussion and what appears to be two broken ribs?" Dr. Hart asks while she asks.

"Dr. Hart I would honestly tell you but I am afraid America might be a little embarrassed by that story so I will have to refrain from telling you. You could probably just find one of the guards that went on the trip with us since they all were basically in the room when everything happen." I tell her. "I see" says Dr. Hart "but please call me Zoe."

"Okay Zoe but that will take some getting used to." I tell her. She just smiles and finishes up work. She takes some X-Rays of my chest before confirming her thoughts all along.

"Yes just as I thought..." Zoe mummers to herself. "You see Maxon... is it okay if I call you Maxon?" I nod my head in approval before she continues. "As I was saying according to the X-Rays you actually have two broken and one cracked rib. However there isn't much we can do to heal it besides let time take its course and give you some pain medicine to deal with it."

I was slowly walking my way towards where America is resting when I hear the Rebel Alarm go off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I hope you guys understand. I was just trying to my grades up so I needed to focus on school and not my story on here. I am going to try updating at least once a week. I can't promise though that I will always be able to update weekly.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **America's POV**

It felt like someone was shaking me, as if they were trying to get me to wake me. If there was anything really urgent Maxon could deal with it. Whoever was shaking me must have gotten frantic because they were shaking me me faster. I fluttered my eyes open to be met with white blinding lights. A huge headache exploded across my head, but I had no idea what it was from.

Whoever was trying to wake me up gave up because I didn't feel that annoying constant shaking. They kind of reminded me of a fly that would keep landing on you. You would keep swiping it away, but it would always come back again like it was attracted to you.

The person was back though and I could feel their strong arms wrap around me. The person that was shaking me must have been Maxon because he always refused to let other people pick me up. He was always real overprotective with me even during the Selection. Like when I was getting chased by the Northern Rebels or how he sent guards with me to visit my family because my Dad had passed away.

It was to painful to open my eyes or even talk. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my free hand through his hair. I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Maxon yanked his head back and yelled "What are you doing?!"

I was so confused why Maxon didn't appreciate my love but then I realize that voice wasn't his. Not caring about my headache I opened my eyes. The lights blinded me for a second and then I saw who really was carrying me. I didn't recognize the person and let out and ear-splitting scream. The person covered my mouth with their hand but they weren't holding me very tight so I jumped out of their arms.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me but I wasn't taking any chances. I whipped around and socked the person in the face as hard as possible. This time the person really was Maxon. "Oh my gosh! Maxon I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you, I thought someone was trying to kidnap me. I assumed you were the one carrying me and when it wasn't I freaked out!" I told him. "It's fine, also you hit harder then you think" Maxon replied with a chuckle as he rubbed his jaw.

"Come on we have to move fast!" Maxon yelled as he pulled me by my wrist. Maxon was clutching his chest while he ran for some reason. Things just weren't adding up why was a guard carrying me, where was Maxon taking me in such a rush, and why did he wake me up in the middle of the night. All my questions were answered when a window shattered beside us slicing us with little glass pieces. Maxon couldn't carry me because something was wrong with his chest or rib-cage and we were under a rebel attack so we were rushing to the safe room which is also why I had to woken up in the middle of the night.

Rebels were flooding in the palace and shots were ringing out as the guards were firing at the rebels. There was a burning sensation in my chest that was hurting really bad but I pushed through. Maxon was still pulling me along but I could tell we were getting slower. My headache was back and it was even worse than before, I could see black dots impairing my vision around the corners. "America please stay with me, you're strong enough to pull through! We're almost to the room." I didn't have the energy to respond, so I simply nodded my head.

We turned around the corner and hit the secret panel in the wall leading to the Royal Safe Room. I kept missing the steps and stumbling around. Maxon was in front of me so he could make sure the safe room was clear before I went in. My foot missed the step again and my legs couldn't support me anymore. I fell forward pushing Maxon down on the steps as my body went over him and crashing down the rest of the steps.

The burning in my chest wasn't as bad anymore because my leg was hurting way more. I could hear Maxon's footsteps come pounding down the steps. The last thing I remember was seeing Maxon's worried chocolate eyes staring down at me before total darkness consumed me.

I opened my eyes and I all I saw was white, the pain that I had only felt minutes ago was gone. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and as I turned around I could not believe my eyes. Tears flooded from my eyes as I quickly embraced the person, this time I was never leaving them. A little voice in the back of my head though was thinking what about Maxon, but I couldn't care this was the happiest day of my life.

 **Maxon's POV**

I raced over to America shaking her not knowing how far the rebels had already gotten into the palace walls. For all I know they could already be in the palace itself and killing innocent staff members. I continued to shake America but it was no use she was not a light sleeper. I remember all the nights during the Selection I would sneak into her room to watch her sleep and how beautiful she looked. **(AN: does that sound creepy?)** One time I tripped on her shoe and went crashing into the piano placed in her room.

There was no way I could carry her because of my ribs, so stop shaking America and I call a guard over that was running away. "Yes your Majesty?" "Could you carry Queen America to the safe room?" "Of course, anything for you your Majesty." The guard replied as the picked America up and cradled her like a baby. A twinge of jealousy went through me even if the guard was helping me by carrying America for me.

I was running alongside the guard as we raced to the safe room. I saw America stir in his arms and I immediately watched her. She had a soft smile plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms around the guards neck and was running her hand all through his hair. The guard met my eye contact and gave me a panicked look, since he didn't know what do about America.

In a slight motion, if I wasn't paying so close attention I wouldn't have noticed it, America leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. The guard yanked his head and yelled "What are you doing?!" You could easily see that America was very confused right now. I was furious, how could my wife who I had just married THAT DAY kiss a random guard. I thought she changed...

America opened her eyes and screamed extremely loud. She was sure to attract the rebels to our location if she kept screaming, the guard covered her mouth with his hand so the scream was muffled. She jumped out of her arms and was backing away from the guard. Even if she did just kiss the guard I couldn't be mad at her for long.

I went to comfort her with hug and as I was wrapping my arms around her she spun around and punched me square in the jaw. She hits way harder then you would think, as pain laces through my jaw. "Oh my gosh! Maxon I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you, I thought someone was trying to kidnap me. I assumed you were the one that was carrying me and when I saw that it wasn't I freaked out!" I couldn't help but chuckle at myself for thinking America was cheating on me again, when really she thought the guard was me. "It's fine, also you hit harder than you think" I replied.

"Come on we have to move fast!" I yelled at America as I grabbed her and was pulling her along. There's no telling how much time we just gave the rebels to find us and kill us. I wish I were able to run faster but my ribs felt like they were on fire while I ran. A window next to us shattered and made glass come showering down onto us, slicing our skin up in the process.

I looked back and that was a bad idea, I could see the rebels running after us. America was slowly slowing down and I knew her concussion was the problem. i didn't want her to see the fear in my eyes so I just looked forward and kept running. I could hear shots ringing throughout the hallways as the rebels and guards were battling each other. I tried to stay close to the wall so we wouldn't get hit accidentally.

America's body was starting to give out on her and if she went unconscious there was no way we would be able to get to the safe room. "America please stay with me, you're strong enough to pull through! We're almost to the room." I yelled encouraging words to her in hopes this would give her the boost she needed to get to the safe room.

We turned the corner and went into the room and started going down the steps. We were pretty safe just by being on the staircase but I wanted America to be able to lay down on the cots that were down there. Every couple of steps I would feel America use me for support as if she was falling. It was a good thing I was in front. All of a sudden her body just falls on top of me catching me totally off guard making me fall. America went tumbling over me and crashing down the rest of the staircase. She was lying at the end sprawled out all over the floor.

I ran down the stairs skipping two steps at a time. There was a puddle of blood forming around her and her bone was poking at the skin of her thigh. The sight was revolting and brought tears to my eyes. Her eyes opened as if she was getting one more look at me before she left me forever. "America... please don't... leave me!" I cried out between sobs.

Pulling myself together I knew if she was going to survive she had to have her chest bandaged or she would surely bleed out. I went and grabbed a First Aid Kit from the supplies closet and brought it over to America. I took the gauze pad and pressed it up to her chest then taped it so it would be held in place. I didn't know what to do about her leg and didn't want to move her and put her in more pain then she was already in.

About 2 hours later Aspen came into the room, "Your Majesties its okay for you to come upstai... WHAT HAPPENED?!" Aspen gasped as he realized something was wrong. "I'll explain later just go get a doctor I don't know how much longer America can survive without seeing a doctor." Without hesitation Aspen turned on his heels and went dashing up the stairs.

What felt like hours later but was really only 3 minutes Aspen returned with Dr. Hart. SHe brought two other nurses and a gurney so they could easily get America up the stairs. They quickly rushed around her placing her on the gurney and then strapping her in. Picking up the gurney they carried it up over the stairs and then wheeled it the rest of the way to the medical unit where they would asset her wounds.

I followed behind them but knew it would be just a waste of time to go into the room where America was because they would only send me out. They then took America from the current room and went to the surgery wound probably to sew up her gunshot wound.

I was up for 1 hour waiting for America to get out of her surgery when I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, I was haunted with the horror that there would be if America didn't make it. I woke up 2 hours later and went up to the lady at the front desk to ask the condition of America. "Hello your Majesty, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked. "Is Queen America out of her surgery yet?" "I'm afraid she isn't" she told me.

There was nothing for to do except but wait until America got out of her surgery. I sat on the floor and put my head into my knees and let the tears flow, not caring who saw me like this. Aspen walked over and slid down the wall to sit down next to me. "Anything change yet?" "I haven't been told anything all I know is that she has been in surgery for 3 hours." Aspen simply nodded his head.

As I laid there against the wall all of the _what ifs_ came: _What if_ she doesn't survive? _What if_ she doesn't remember me because the surgery affected her memory some how? _What if_ she never forgives me for not trying harder to protect her? The _what ifs_ kept coming and it pushed me over the edge. Sobs wracked my whole body as Aspen patted me on the back. Will America pull through and survive? The uncertainty plagued my mind as I waited for my America to come back to me.

 **I hope you liked it and if you want longer chapters like these let me know in the comments. Also thank you everyone for the comments you left about the 1st chapter that I wrote. Also you don't have to worry about America dying she won't she'll just be in a coma for some days. Tell me what you think of the story so far in the comment section so far.**

 **Thanks for reading/ MaxonAndAmericanForever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back, I guess my "update at least once a week" plan didn't work so good... Whoops! Sorry about any grammar issues that you may find on here. I try to reread it and find any errors but I can't always find them. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Maxon's POV**

I must have fallen asleep because I am awaken by an adviser shaking me awake. "Your Majesty, sorry to have awaken you but we have a budget meeting scheduled and it is about to take place. We would need you to be there for the meeting instead of waiting in the hospital for Queen America." the adviser told me. "That budget meeting has to be rescheduled then because I'm not leaving here unless I know Queen America is okay." "But your Majesty the budget meeting has already been rescheduled twice already now. Once for your wedding and then for you honeymoon. So we really don't have the time to-" I cut the adviser off not wanting to hear whatever else he has to tell me. "If it has been rescheduled 2 times it can't hurt to reschedule it a 3rd time. You're dismissed" I tell the adviser as I wave him away.

I look at my watch and see that's 6:26 AM, America has been in surgery for 3 to 4 hours now. I step out of the hospital for a couple of minutes because the fumes were giving me a headache. "Excuse me, could you please send my breakfast to the hospital waiting room and bring me my pain medicine" I call out to a maid that is walking by. "Of course your Majesty" the maid replies sinking into a low curtsy. I watch the maid hurry off with more pep in her walk as if she feels more important now.

America has made me look at the staff around the palace in a totally new way. Before they were just people that slaved away at every command I told them, but now I see that they all have these different personalities. This makes them so different from each and it's as each one is unique; none of them are exactly or even close to being the same. I wish there was a way for me to know them all, they all know me.

The maid comes back with a tray of food and some tea. "Before you leave could you tell me your name?" I ask. "It's Rebecca." "Well Rebecca, thank you for the food and tea. You're excused now." Just because I won't be able to remember all of them doesn't mean I can't try to. I try to eat some food hoping it would help with my headache. I didn't have much of an appetite so I was mostly just tearing off bits and pieces of my biscuit. I swallowed my pills with my glass of water and the slight pain that had been steadily growing by the minute was now gone.

It was now 7:30 and there was still no news involving America. Aspen, who had disappeared through the night, was back and was sitting next to me. "Any news yet?" I shake my head no, I was starting to get really stress out now. I needed to do something and sitting in this hospital doing nothing was not helping my nerves.

"Aspen if there is any news involving America while I'm gone please come find me as quickly as possible, I'll be in the room where all the guards workout. Sitting here doing nothing is just making me more nervous so I need to go do something." "Yes your Majesty, try not to leave that room though because it can be rather hard to find people sometimes" Aspen replied with a chuckle trying to lighten my mood.

I went into my room and changed out of my clothes and into something that was more ideal for working out. Making sure to grab my music player so I could soak myself in music and not think about my world that was crumbling around me. Everything I had once known was basically gone except my exercise routine, which I had remembered by heart.

I walk the halls and stairs to the room, inside there are a couple of people but very empty in the big room. Some of the newer guards looked surprised at seeing the King in the workout room. I've been very busy with the Selection, planning my parents funerals, and the Wedding I haven't really had any time in the past few months to come here. I walk to one of the treadmills in the back of room to possibly avoid any awkward stares.

I do some basic stretches and then get on the treadmill. I crank the level up to level 7 out 20 just to get warmed up before moving up to level 13. I plug my earbuds in and blast the music making all surrounding noise fade away from me. I'm left with only the blasting music and my thoughts. I try to think about something other than America but it's no use. All of my thoughts lead to her, _need to reschedule budget meeting, oh wait I need America around for that. Maybe I could go for a walk in the gardens, but America and I would always go there for our dates and talk. I could go outside and mess around with a soccer ball, and America's brother always wanted to be a soccer player..._

She wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. It got to the point to where even the blasting music couldn't prevent the sounds of my sobs as I continued to run. I turned the levels up higher and higher to the point where I was barely on the treadmill anymore. It was no use I wouldn't ever be able to stop thinking about my sweet kind America.

I was physically and emotionally exhausted, every thought about America made me weaker and weaker. I sat down, practically fell down, on the floor and curled up into a ball and sobbed. My earbuds must've fallen out at some point because I could hear how painfully quiet the room was even with other people in it. I could feel the eyes of the guards staring me down and them not knowing what to do.

One of the guards gathered up their courage and came and sat next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped back. "I'm sorry it's just America..." my voiced gave up as my sobs overtook me. I leaned over onto the guard not caring about stupid etiquette or whoever might see me. Through my tears I was able to read out his name badge, _A. Concetto._

When I was finally able to pull myself back together I could see the couple of people had grown into a pretty big crowd of servants and guards. They all looked at me with pity as if they even knew what kind of pain I was going through. I made eye contact with a few of the servants before they respectfully bowed and curtsied before walking out of the room. It was now back to the couple of guards that had been in here when I had first got here.

They acted as if they were completely oblivious to me in room. I would too if I were them to be honest, since no one really wants to deal with the awkward moments of comforting the sobbing King. "What is your name?" I asked turning to the guard that I was leaned against. "Aaron... Aaron Concetto" he sounded unsure at first then more confident the second time. "Well Aaron I'm sorry for being a burden. I hope you don't think your King is a crybaby" I laughed trying to cheer the mood up. "Your Majesty you're not a crybaby, what happened to your wife is all around the palace and my prayers are to you and your wife. Everyone needs to shed a few tears at some point. Also you have not been a burden, it's a honor to have been there for my King when he needed someone to lean and cry on. Your Majesty I hope you can forgive my informality this morning, I was not invited over to you and I could be punished for it."

"Aaron you being informal one time is fine, and if it's okay with you I would like for you to call me Maxon. It took courage for you to come over to me and I appreciate it. I hope to see you around some time Aaron." I smiled to him and stood up. I grabbed his hand and helped pull himself up too. Aaron walked back the area where he was weightlifting and I gathered my items. As I headed out of the room I looked one last time at Aaron who was looking back, smiled and nodded then walked out.

I held my head down as I walked back to the hospital so no one would see my eyes red from crying. A lot of people have already seen me crying though so it's only a couple of hours until the whole palace knows. As I turned the corner I ran right into someone making them stumble back a little. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I told the person. When I looked up I realized it was Aspen and I told Aspen to come get me when there was any news about America!

"Aspen! Is America finally out of surgery?" "She got out about 5 minutes ago I ran all the way here to come tell you." Aspen told me as he caught his breath. "Well then what are we waiting for lets go see here!" I yell as I run down the hallway.

I run past everyone not taking a second to look to see who it is. I finally reach the hospital wing and I see them wheeling America in one of the beds to a private room in the back. "How is she?" I ask the Zoe. "America seems to be doing fine so far, she is very lucky since the bullet barley missed her heart. We believe that we have removed all bullet fragments and she should recover normally. Now the fall from down the stairs slightly fractured her shin which should heal in 2 months top. Do you have any further questions, Maxon?" "When can I see her?" I said it before I even knew I said it. "You can go see her right now if you like, and make sure you keep taking your painkillers every 4 hours."

I pushed past Zoe and into the room where they brought America. I see America lying in the bed with bandages across her chest and her leg elevated in a cast. I pull up a chair next to her bed, and hold her hand. I hear someone enter the room so I look to see who it is and it's Aspen. "How is she?" he asks. "Dr. Hart said she should be fine after a couple of months. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up." Aspen just nods his head and pulls up a chair next to mine.

"Do you know how long it will take for her to wake up?" "I have no idea Dr. Hart didn't show any concerns so I'm sure she should wake up soon." The room falls into a peaceful silence and it's as if all worries are gone. My America is going to be fine and is right in front of me breathing and living. There is nothing I could want more then I want her.

There's a knock at the door so I tell the person to come in. It's one of my advisers who is probably going to say something about the budget meeting. "Your Majesty, we are having an emergency meeting right know and we really need you to be there. We know her Majesty is still in the hospital but the meeting shouldn't take to long if you could just come it would be fantastic" the adviser tells me.

I contemplate on what I should do, I could go to the meeting and leave America or refuse to go and stay with America. "Now your Majesty I know you would rather stay here with her Majesty but it's important you're here for the meeting." "I'll be up there in 30 minutes because I need to first take a shower. This meeting is not to go over 2 overs, I'll time it if I have to." I sigh. "It should not take longer then a hour sir, but no promises."

"You can go then I'll be leaving in a minute." He does a slight bow before leaving the room. "I need to be getting to work as well" Aspen says as he stands up and walks out. I close my eyes and lay my head onto America's stomach making sure not to hurt her. "I hope you wake up soon America, just remember I love you." I tell her before kissing her on the forehead and walking out.

* * *

"I don't understand why you thought this was an important meeting!" I yell to the advisers. "We just got married yesterday, we're supposed to be on our honeymoon right now but instead I'm in a stupid meeting and she's in the damn hospital! I don't want to talk about a heir for the throne until she is by my side to talk about. All you need to know is we plan on having kids and I don't know when that will happen." I storm out of the room and slam the door and go back down to the hospital.

I walk into the hospital and I see Dr. Hart start coming towards me. "Maxon, could I talk to you in private please?" she asks me. That's never good when a doctor asks to speak to you privately. "Sure" I manage to squeak out. She gives me a sympathetic smile and brings me into her office. Hanging on the wall you can see her diploma hanging and other awards she has received.

"America is currently in a coma, it's called vegetative state. She can open her eyes sometimes but she isn't able to understand what she is seeing. She can hear you, her heart can start to beat really fast at sometimes, she could breathe rapidly, and sweat. She just doesn't know what is happening, it's like she's stuck in a dream. We don't know when she'll wake up but we hope it's soon. It's all up to here if she makes it or not, she can fight or give up. If you have any questions please ask me at anytime. Now if you'll excuse me I have to deal with other patients." She walks out of the office and I'm left there to think.

"America..." I whimper as my whole world crumbles around me. She won't wake up, we can't ever have kids or rule the country together. She's leaving me and there is no way to stop her. I walk out of Dr. Hart's office and go to America's room. "America please wake up, I need you. I'm pretty sure you can hear me so just know that I love you. I will always love you and I hope you will wake up so you can see for yourself how much I love you." I break down into sobs clutching her hand and burying my face into her stomach.

 **America's POV**

Someone is calling my name, I have known this person my whole life but I haven't heard from them in a long time. I'm sitting all alone on the floor where there is nothing but bright whiteness. Every direction I turn I see bright white. "America" a voice keeps yelling to me and I can hear to getting closer and closer. There is no one here though, all there is is white.

All I remember is being on my honeymoon with Maxon, just the thought of him makes my heart start to beat a little faster. _Where is he?_ I think. He would never abandon me, he is probably looking for me right now. "Maxon! Maxon, where are you?" I yell out but all I hear is my echo. Someone from behind grabs my hand and spins me around. "Oh my god... is this real?! How are you in front of me right now, wait am I dead?" I can't be dead, Maxon needs me and I can't abandon him.

"Ames you're not dead and neither is Maxon. You're just here temporarily and I'm glad I can be here with you." my father tells me. "I've missed you so much!" I cry out before burring my head into his chest. I start to cry not able to hold my tears back anymore.

"What is this place?" I ask him as I look around, still surrounded by white. "I like to call it temporary heaven, you feel no pain in here and one loved one is allowed to stay with you. Part of you is in heaven and part of you is still in the real world. At certain times you'll still be able to hear what is happening around you if you were still on earth or feel as if someone is grabbing your hand. You're only staying for a week others are stuck here for years, unable to leave or go. In this time you have to choose between going back real life or going to heaven. Anything you want can happen here, if you want iced tea just wish for it and it's here." "So I have to choose between going back to Maxon and the rest of the world or going with you" I ask. Dad gives a quick nod.

He leads me over to a table that wasn't there before. We sit down and tray of food appears onto the table, I immediately reach for the strawberry tarts since they were always the best.

"So do you remember the guards coming into the room and you falling?" "Of course how could I forget about that, it was so embarrassing." Dad lets out a small chuckle. "Well that fall gave you a concussion and you broke and fractured some of his ribs. The guards said you guys had to go back to the palace hospital, which ended your honeymoon. You were still asleep when the rebels came but Maxon couldn't carry you because of his ribs. You were running to the safe room and barely staying awake. A rebel shot you in the chest right before you got into the safe room. You were running down the stairs when you fell down the stairs knocking you into a coma and fracturing your shin. So now you're currently laying in a hospital bed and no one knows when you'll wake up. Do you have any questions?" I just shake my head still trying to fully understand what had happened.

"Would it be okay if you left for a little bit, I just need to think a few things through." Dad was nodding his head one second and then he was gone the next. I crawled onto sofa, which wasn't there before but now is, and curl up into a ball. So many thoughts were going through my head which would've gave me a headache but couldn't since there is no pain in "temporary heaven".

It is dead silent until I hear the faint beeping sound, which is probably a heart monitor. Someone is grabbing my hand because I can feel the pressure. I hear a door open and shut meaning someone has entered the room. "How is she?" the voice asks which belongs to Aspen. "Dr. Hart said she should be fine after a couple of months. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up." a new voice says which belongs to Maxon. "Do you know how long it will take for her to wake up?" "I have no idea Dr. Hart didn't show any concerns so I'm sure she should wake up soon."

They obviously don't know that I'm in a coma, neither does Dr. Hart. They'll be crushed when they find out that I'm in a coma, how could I ever leave them. It becomes silent again so I must not be able to hear it anymore, but then I hear a pounding on the door. "Come in!" Maxon shouts.

"Your Majesty, we are having an emergency meeting right know and we really need you to be there. We know her Majesty is still in the hospital but the meeting shouldn't take to long if you could just come it would be fantastic" the adviser says. They have some of the worst timings, they should plan meetings when someone is not in the hospital. "Now your Majesty I know you would rather stay here with her Majesty but it's important you're here for the meeting." Maxon sighs, "I'll be up there in 30 minutes because I need to first take a shower. This meeting is not to go over 2 overs, I'll time it if I have to." "It should not take longer then a hour sir, but no promises."

I'll be left all alone again then since Aspen will probably be leaving too. "You can go then I'll be leaving in a minute." I hear the door click shut a few seconds later. "I need to be getting to work as well" Aspen says which makes me right that I'll be alone again. I hear the door shut again leaving just me and Maxon. He lays his head onto my stomach and whispers to me, "I hope you wake up soon America, just remember I love you." Gives me a kiss on the forehead before walking out as well.

The painful silence comes back and I'm left with my own thoughts. I can still feel Maxon's kiss burning my forehead just the thought of him makes me want him more then ever. I can't leave him for my dad so I might as well spend as much time as possible with my father before I have to leave. Just like that he appears right in front of me.

"Dad how much time do we have left together before I have to leave?' "6 day, 13 hours, 7 minutes, and 39 seconds" this gives me a good laugh because my father was always so specific. "Why don't we play some cards and catch up?" I say pointing to the new table with cards on top. "I would love to."

* * *

Me and my father had played all of the card games by now, you name it and we've played it. I got to know about all of my relatives that I didn't even know existed, funny stories from when he was a kid, how much me has missed everyone, how he watches over us everyday, how a lot of people talk about me since I'm the new Queen, etc. I hear a door click shut and stop focusing on my dad but instead on earth me.

"Alright America lets see why you haven't woken up yet" Dr. Hart says. Maybe I could leave early if I just open my eyes, I squeeze my eyes shut and then slowly open them. Everything is blurry and I can't move, not even able to move my head. Not even my eyes will move I'm stuck looking at one spot unable to move just breathe and blink. I can feel my heart start to beat a little faster as I begin to panic.

"Vegetative state..." Dr. Hart whispers before quickly walking out. I shut my eyes again and hope when I open them I'll be back in "temporary heaven". I open one eye at a time and I see my father looking at me with a concerned look. "Are you okay? You weren't answering me for like 3 minutes, I thought something terrible had happen." " I'm perfectly fine dad, I was just in the real world. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"Kitty I have to go take care of a few things, you don't mind if I go do those things right?" "Of course I don't mind, go do whatever you have to do I'll still be here when you get back" I tell him right before he disappears again. I lay down on the couch for a few minutes trying to listen for anything that might be happening on earth.

I hear the slight squeaking noise the door makes when you open it and someone's heavy feet cross the floor towards me. The chair screeches across the floor as they sit next to me and grab my hand. "America please wake up, I need you. I'm pretty sure you can hear me so just know that I love you. I will always love you and I hope you will wake up so you can see for yourself how much I love you." Maxon keeps repeating how much he loves me over and over again.

It breaks my heart to know there is nothing I can do to wake up any sooner. I'm powerless and I hate being powerless, no matter how hard I try I won't be able to wake up any sooner. He squeezes my hand and buries his head into my stomach. I hear his sobs unable to make them go away. He needs me right now and I'm not there for him. I abandoned him and I was so selfish I even thought about staying with my dad. I need Maxon and he needs me...

 **I hope you enjoyed it so far. Even though it's probably not even that good. Please leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter. Thank you! P.S. tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters**


End file.
